Universo alterno
by mizrenita rhodes del rio
Summary: the miz x cody rhodes slash el titulo lo dice todo...


Miz y Cody eran amigos desde la infancia,eran los mejores amigos pero ahora tenían los dos 15 años y unos pensamientos empezaron a atormentar a Cody. A Cody le gustaba Miz pero Miz tenía novia y eso a Cody lo ponía rabioso. Un día de clase normal Miz en vez de sentarse al lado de Cody se sentó al lado de su "querida" novia y Cody se puso todo enfadado y celoso.  
Cuando llegó el recreo Cody se fue al baño para escapar de The Miz. Cody se encerró en uno de los baños y se puso a llorar:  
-No seas tonto no llores. Se dijo Cody asi mismo.  
Miz pasó por allí y oyó a alguien llorar en uno de los baños y tocó la puerta:  
-Estas bien?Dijo Miz.  
-Si vete. Dijo Cody.  
-Cody?Cody dejame entrar. Dijo Miz.  
-No vete. Dijo Cody.  
-No quiero irme dejame entrar Cody, por favor. Dijo Miz y Cody abrió la puerta y Miz al ver a Cody on los ojos rojos de llorar lo abrazó:  
-Que te pasa eh?. Dijo Miz y le besó la frente.-Me lo quieres contar?No me enfadaré si no me lo cuentas. Dijo miz cariñosamente.  
Que the miz se portara así con él lo hacia ponerse rojo.  
-Estas mejor?. Dijo Miz separandose un poco de Cody.  
-Si. Dijo Cody.  
-Tu esta tarde te vienes conmigo a mi casa y no digas que no. Dijo Miz.  
-Esta bien pero tengo que estudiar para el examen de recuperación de matemáticas. Dijo Cody.  
-No hay problema te ayudaré. Dijo Miz.  
-Eres awesome. Dijo Cody.  
-No es para tanto además quiero pasar tiempo contigo, te hecho de menos. Cuando Miz dijo eso Cody se puso todo rojo y el recreo acabó y todos se fueron a clase como tocaba latín y la novia de The Miz no iva a latín Miz se sentó con Cody. Como estuvieron hablando toda la clase los castigaron a limpiar la clase en la hora libre que tenían porque el profesor no había venido asique ya no se podían ir antes a casa.  
Cuando acabó la clase el profesor trollencio le dió las escobas y el cubo con las fregonas.  
-Espero que quede bien limpia si no mañana os quedaréis castigados sin recreo. Dijo Don Trollencio y se fué.  
-Genial... Y yo que iva aprovechar esta hora para estudiar. Dijo Cody deprimido cogiendo la escoba.  
-Puto trollencio de mierda. Dijo Miz enfadado.  
-No te pongas así. Dijo Cody.  
-Esque ese tipo me pone de mala ostia. Dijo Miz.  
-Mejor concentremonos en acabar esto rápido. Dijo Cody.  
Después de que acabaran de barrer había que llenar el cubo de agua:  
-Quien va llenar el cubo?Dijo Miz.  
-Yo no voy hasta allí. Dijo Cody.  
-Anda porfaaa hazlo por mi. Dijo Miz poniendo cara de pena.  
_resiste Cody resite_. Pensó Cody para no caer en la tentación:  
-Joder tio porque no vas tú?. Dijo Cody.  
-Y porque no vas tú?.-Mira ya sé lo que hacer el que pierda al piedra papel tijera va a llenarlo. Dijo Miz.  
-Esta bien. Dijo Cody y se prepararon.  
-Piedra papel tijera uno dos tres ya. Dijeron a la vez y Miz le ganó a Cody.  
-Esta bien iré. Dijo Cody y se fue con el cubo al patio a llenarlo de agua cuando lo llenó lo fue llevando con cuidado -_Que morro tiene Miz seguro que ahora mismo se está riendo de mi. _Pensó Cody cuando llegó Miz no estaba _-No me jodas me ha dejado aquí solo? lo mato cuando lo vea lo mato se va a enterar. Si va a pensar este que voy a hacer todo el trabajo va listo yo también me iré así el también se joderá quedando sin recreo mañana. _Pensó Cody.  
Cuando iva por el pasillo alguien lo agarró por detrás estaba en una clase vacía:  
-Pero que..?!. Dijo Cody.  
-Así que te ivas a ir sin terminar el trabajo. Dijo Miz soltándolo.  
-Si porque pensaba que te habías ido. Dijo Cody enfadado.  
-Como iva dejarte a ti solito. No te enfades solo era una broma. Dijo Miz.  
-Vamos a acabar de limpiar. Dijo Cody.  
Despues de eso fregaron sin decirse una palabra guardaron las cosas y se fueron:  
-Bueno me voy a mi casa. Dijo Cody.  
-Queeee! si dijistes que vendrías a mi casa. Dijo Miz.  
-Si pero se me olvidó decirte que tengo que hacer unas cosas asique... Dijo Cody.  
-Malo es por lo de antes verdad?Pues ala vete. Dijo Miz fijiendo estar enfadado.  
-Es broma claro que voy contigo. Dijo Cody poniendole la mano en el hombro.  
-Pues ahora no quiero que vengas. Dijo Miz.  
-Si que quieres. Anda me portaré bien. Dijo Cody poniendo carita de pena  
-Esta bien. Dijo Miz y se fueron a su casa. Cuando entraron en la casa de Miz se fueron a su habitación.  
-A que juego quieres jugar?. Dijo Miz.  
-No te dije que tenía que estudiar?Dijo Cody.  
-Ah! es verdad seré tu profe. Dijo Miz y cody se puso algo rojo porque pensó mal.  
-No digas tonterías. Dijo Cody.  
-Que es lo que no entiendes?Dijo Miz cuando Cody sacó el libro y la libreta.  
-Pues... no sé muy bien como se hace este ejercicio. Dijo Cody.  
-Si es fácil el caso es que es laborioso nada más. Dijo Miz.  
-Es fácil para ti. Dijo Cody.  
-Por lo menos en una asignatura soy mejor que tú. Dijo Miz.  
-Me ayudas o no?Dijo Cody despues de que dijera eso Miz puso esa sonrisa tan suya que a Cody lo volvía loco.  
Miz se sentó muy cerca de Cody y le explicó como era pero como Cody estaba teniendo pesanmientos impuros sobre Miz pues no se enteró muy bien y estuvieron una hora hasta que Cody no pudo más:  
-No puedo más me duele la cabeza. Dijo Cody.  
-Esta bien lo dejaremos entonces.-Ostia ahora que me acuerdo tengo el móvil apagado. Dijo Miz y cuando lo encendió vió que tenía 20 llamadas perdidas y 10 sms al ver eso se sorprendio y le dió a mirar de quien era y eran todos de su novia.  
-Que pasa? Dijo Cody al ver la cara de The Miz.  
-Tu solo mira. Dijo Miz enseñándole el móvil.  
Cody.  
-No es la primera vez que lo hace ayer ya me llamó un montón de veces es una pesada y no pienso a volver a sentarme con ella siempre que miraba hacia otro lado se ponía como loca pensando que estaba mirando para otras chicas y además me tiene cansado con sus historias de sus compritas y cosas asi. Dijo Miz.  
-Entonces si no la soportas porque estas con ella?. Dijo Cody.  
-Porque es la que le gusta a la mayoría de los chicos de la clase. Pero no la soporto más ahora mismo voy a romper con ella. Dijo Miz y la llamó.-Mira tía eres una pesada dejame empaz rompo contigo. Dijo Miz y despues de un rato de escuchar a la otra colgó.  
-Joder tío pensaba que ella te gustaba pero por lo que acabo de ver yo creo que no. Dijo Cody.  
-Al principio me gustaba un poco pero cuando la conocí la odié. Bueno ahora estoy oficialmente disponible estoy libre otra vez. Dijo Miz la ultima parte la dijo con alegría.  
Cody estaba feliz por de lo que se acaba de enterar tenía a su Miz solo para él otra vez.  
-Hablando de chicas a ti te gusta alguien?. Dijo Miz maliciosamente sentandose en la cama al lado de Cody.  
-No... Mintió Cody.  
-No me mientas sabes que no se lo diré a nadie. Dijo Miz.  
-Vale si me gusta alguien. Dijo Cody.  
-Lo sabía.-Y quien es?La conozco?. Dijo Miz.  
-Si la conoces. Dijo Cody.  
-Dejame adivinar no será maryse!Porque si es asi con lo que acabas de ver no te la recomiendo. Dijo Miz.  
-QUE! no no es ella me cae fatal. Dijo Cody.  
-Es layla?, Dijo Miz.  
-No. Dijo Cody.  
-Entonces es Eden?Dijo Miz.  
-No. Dijo Cody y estuvieron así hasta que Miz dijo a todas las chicas de su clase y la de al lado.  
-Pues si dices que la conozco no puede ser una de los cursos inferiores... Me rindo da igual si no me lo quieres contar. Dijo Miz.  
-Sabes estos días te heché de menos. Quiero que me des mimitos. Dijo Cody.  
-Que?. Dijo Miz.  
-Si como en los viejos tiempos. Dijo Cody.  
-Pero eso era cuando eramos más pequeños ahora sería raro. Dijo Miz.  
-Raro por qué?a ti no te gustaría estar como antes conmigo?. Dijo Cody.  
-Si. Dijo Miz.  
-Pues entonces da igual que sea raro si es lo que quieres. Dijo Cody.  
Como estaban tumbados en la cama Cody abrazó a Miz y apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de Miz. Cody estaba rojo pero se alegró de si mismo por hecharle cojones. Sintió como Miz le acariciaba la espalda y Cody subió la cabeza para mirar a Miz y se dió cuenta de que él también estaba algo rojo.  
Cody subió un poco y abrazo a miz rodeándo su cuello con sus brazos y Miz se puso algo nervioso estuvieron así un rato hasta que el móvil de Cody sonó _mierda_ pensó Cody sabía que el que le llamaba era su padre. Cody cogió el teléfono separandose obiamente de The Miz:  
-Que quieres?. Dijo Cody.  
-Como que que quiero donde estas?. Dijo mi suegrecito digo Dusty Rhodes (XD).  
-Estoy en la casa de The Miz. Dijo Cody.  
-Y porque no me avisastes?. Dijo su papi.  
-Esque.. se me olvidó. Dijo Cody.  
-Y estudiastes?Dijo su papi.  
-Si Miz me ayudó. Dijo Cody.  
-Bueno dentro de 1 hora te quiero en casa. Dijo Dusty Rhodes y despues de eso colgó.  
-Que quería?Dijo Miz.  
-Quería saber donde estaba y que dentro de 1 hora vaya para casa. Dijo Cody.  
-Una hora solo?y me vas a dejar solito. Dijo Miz.  
-No es culpa mía, yo también me quiero quedar contigo. Dijo Cody.  
-Entonces hay que aprovechar el tiempo. Que quieres hacer?. Dijo Miz.  
-No se... Dijo Cody.  
-Que te parece... más mimitos! Dijo Miz abalanzándose sobre Cody y tumbándolo sobre la cama y le dió un beso en la mejilla los dos estaban rojos pero hacian como si nada y se estuvieton abrazando un ratito y Cody empezó a acariciar la espalda de The Miz:  
-Cody... Suspiró Miz y eso hizo latir el corazón de Cody aún más rápido de lo que ya latía. Miz miró para Cody y empezó a acercarse y se besaron fue un beso inocente pero despues siguieron besándose y los besos fueron más apasionados y profundos cuando se separaron estaban agitados y sonrojados:  
-Miz...Te quiero. Dijo Cody.  
-Cody yo también te quiero desde siempre te quise. Dijo Miz y lo besó de nuevo esta vez el beso duró menos que el anterior.  
-Prometeme que estaremos siempre juntos. Dijo Cody.  
-Te lo prometo nunca nos separaremos. Dijo Miz  
FIN!


End file.
